1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to small containers for beer and in particular small containers that may be used as table containers for the tapping of beer in homes, at parties and on similar occasions.
2. Prior Art
Large tin plated cans of the type used for food preservation to hold beer having a percent alcohol approximately 3.5 to 5.1 are known for this purpose. Such cans are essentially cylindrical and have flat tops and bottoms beaded on the cylindrical circumference. A rubber stopper placed in the center of the top is penetrated by a pointed descending pipe of the tap fitting during the tapping of the small container. The tap fitting has a small carbon dioxide cartridge providing pressure to drive the beer upward through the descending pipe and causing it to flow from the spigot upon actuation thereof. The tap fitting is secured to the can by means of two projecting fastener stirrups located opposite each other and extending on the sides past the top of the can. The stirrups may be fixedly attached to the beaded rim of the can by means of hook-like extensions provided at the ends. Tap fittings of this type remain with the user, while the cans are discarded after use. These tap fittings are found in large numbers in the possession of the public.
The fact that the cans must be discarded after use represents a problem because of their price. Furthermore, they are bulky and do not deteriorate so that they also constitute a substantial environmental problem.
Because of the difficulty of being hygienically cleaned through the narrow hole provided for the rubber stopper, the refilling of the cans is not feasible.